


X-Ray Minus Vav

by CupcakeCutie124



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon), X-Ray and Vav - Fandom
Genre: Basically my predictions for the rest of the season, Spoilers(if you haven't seen the show), Takes place after Season 2 Episode 7, x-ray and vav
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeCutie124/pseuds/CupcakeCutie124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Vav chose to save Ash, X-Ray walks home alone. He runs into the Mad King, who's master plan has only begun. He wants to destroy X-Ray and Vav, and what better way, then to get X-Ray to do it for him?</p><p>Criticism is welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. R & R Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-Ray runs into the Mad King after the ceremony, and he's talked into a deal he just can't refuse.  
> Meanwhile Vav makes it back home, where he learns some news that changes everything.

X-ray sighed in annoyance, picking the rest of the Jell-O off his suit. He kicked a can down the alleyway; it was a shortcut to his house, and he wanted to get home as soon as possible.  
"God damn Vav." He muttered. "Picking a girl you've only known for a few weeks over your best friend?!"  
"How awful." A sickly sweet voice said. X-ray whipped around to see the Mad King standing at the beginning of the alleyway. X-ray narrowed his eyes. "What do _you_ want?!" He growled. Mad King gave X-Ray a sad smile. "I tried to warn you, X-Ray. I told you it was only a matter of time." Mad King walked closer to the green superhero. "Alas, this was the only way you would see." X-Ray glared at the mad man. "What do you mean?" He asked. "I planned that, X-Ray." The Mad King explained. "I wanted you to see how Vav doesn't care about you-" Mad King walked closer to X-Ray and put his hand on the hero's shoulder. "-the way you think he does." X-Ray shoved the Mad King's hand off. "Yeah, well, it worked. I realize he cares more about that damn reporter then me. ME! Now I'm by myself, I have no partner..." X-Ray sighed. "I have to do this alone." "Why?" Mad King asked. X-Ray looked at him. "Wh-what do you mean 'why?' Vav's not my partner anymore-" "Why don't you join me?" X-Ray froze. "Join...you?" He repeated. Mad King nodded. "Why?" "Why not?" The King grinned at the super hero. "You _do_ want to find Mogar's mother, yes?" X-Ray thought for a moment befor sighing. "What's the point? The city hates me." He glared at the Mad King. " _You_ made sure of that!" The mad man just grinned. "They won't hate you if you join forces with me." X-Ray bit his lip. "Why do you want me to join you?" He asked. "Aren't you super pissed at what we did and want to get back at us?" Mad King tilted his head. "Now X-Ray, of course I was. But after seeing how Vav treats you, I think you and I would both benefit from teaming up." X-Ray crossed his arms. "How would I benefit from teaming up with you?" "Well it would leave Vav at a disadvantage." X-Ray turned his head. "Vav?" "You would be allied with the two strongest people in this city, whereas Vav would now have three enemies." Mad King smirked. X-Ray rubbed his neck. "I-I don't know if we're enemies..." Mad King raised an eyebrow. "Even after he potentially left you to die?" X-Ray sucked in a breath. "Well... It _would_ show him I don't need him." Mad King folded his hands behind his back. "Of course you don't." He agreed. "Weren't you the one who said I was holding him back?" X-Ray questioned. Mad King shrugged. "That's still true." X-Ray sighed. "But." He looked up at the King. "He was holding you back as well." "How does that even work!?" X-Ray exclaimed. "You think it has to be 'X-Ray and Vav'. But aren't _you_  the one that can actually attack? All Vav can do is slow his enemies down. He may be smarter and more logical than you-" X-Ray narrowed his eyes. "-but his power is useless without someone to attack the slowed down targets." X-Ray didn't reply, instead he looked down at the ground. " _You_ were the one that took out ny guard." Mad King reminded him. " _You_ were the one that had the power to take out te Corpirate. If Vav hadn't had you, he'd be dead." X-Ray turned his head. "He would be dead if you hadn't been his partner, and this is how he repays you: by leaving you to die." X-Ray nodded. "Yeah...yeah, you're right! His stupid slo-mo power wouldn't have taken out those thieves! It wouldn't have stopped the Corpirate! _I_ did that!" He clenched his fists angrily. " _I_ saved the day all those times! I thought we were friends." He looked up at te Mad King. "But he could've killed me." He straightened his shoulders. "Yeah. I'll join you. I'll team up with you and Mogar." Mad King smiled. "Excellent. You just made the best decision of your life, X-Ray." The hero nodded, his brow furrowed angrily. "What first?" Mad King put his arm around the young man. "I think we should let the public know that you've had a change of heart towards me. What do you think?" X-Ray smirked. "I think we should rub it in Vav's face." Mad King chuckled. "Absolutely."

When Vav arrived at X-Ray's house, it was originally to pack up his things. But the minute he stepped in the house, Hilda grabbed him. "Ah!" Vav exclaimed as Hilda held him against the wall. "What the fuck were you thinking, Vav!?" She yelled. "Miss Hilda!" Vav squeaked. "What are you doing!?" "You broke up with X-Ray!?" Hilda growled, letting him go. "You know?" Vav said quietly. "The whole city knows." Rusty sighed. Vav sat against the wall and put his head in his hands. "Bloody hell." He groaned. "I-I didn't know what to do!" He cried. "I thought I'd be able to get to both of them! I went for Ash first because she's only in this because of me! I should've known he wouldn't kill people in public..." Hilda sighed and went to comfort the defeated blue superhero. "It's alright, Vav. When X-Ray comes back we'll all talk to him." "Uh, it might be a while before he comes back here." Rusty announced, staring at the TV. "Why?" Vav asked as he and Hilda walked toward the television. The three of them looked at the screen. 

"Well shit."

"Are you ready, X-Ray?" The Mad King asked. The green hero lifted his head and nodded. Mad King smiled and walked to the podium. "Attention, citizens!" He called to the crowd still gathered at City Hall. "Mad King!" They cried. The mad man grinned. "Please, please! I have an important announcement!" The crowd quieted down. Mad King grabbed X-Ray by the arm and pulled him to his side. "Hey, it's the guy that called Mad King a liar!" Some one in the crowd called. "And nearly died!" Said another. A chorus of 'boos' started and X-Ray flinched. "Ladies and gentlemen, please!" Mad King said. The crowd was quiet again. "I'm aware Mr. X-Ray made some absurd claims on me earlier today; but after certain events, he has apologized and in fact joined Mogar and I in shaping this city for the better!" A round of 'yays' and 'hoorays' sounded. "He would now like to make an announcement. The King smirked. "Here you go, X-Ray." He stepped aside and let X-Ray step to the podium. The hero cleared his throat. "As you all know, earlier today my... Ex-best friend and co-superhero Vav let me fall to my potential death. It's is that decision he made, to save a girl he's only known for a few weeks over a friend he's had since childhood, that made me realize the Mad King was right. It was only a matter of time until he there me aside. But guess what?" X-Ray looked right in the camera. " _I_ don't need _you_ , Vav! You go ahead and try to fight with your slo-mo bullshit! I have lasers, asshole! And now..." He threw his arms out to point at Magar and Mad King. "I have _them_ as allies!" He smirked into the camera. "What do _you_  have?" He stepped from the podium and the crowd started cheering. Mad King grinned at X-Ray. "Well done, X-Ray." He said. "Thanks." The hero replied. "Vav needed to hear it." 

Rusty turned the television off. "It was _jello_!" Vav exclaimed. "He was _fine_!" "It doesn't matter!" Hilda snapped. "What _does_ matter is that X-Ray is now on the Mad King's side!" Vav sat down beside the wall again. "God damn it." He muttered.

   "X-Ray... Why?"


	2. Used to Be Better Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a few hours later, and with X-Ray now working with Mogar and Mad King, he moves in with the duo.  
> Meanwhile, the city has shunned Vav, leaving him to rely on Hilda, Rusty, Ash, and a certain somebody who might just yet be a hero.

X-Ray now lived with Mogar and the Mad King in the Mad King's mansion, (he said it would be the best place for X-Ray) but not everyone was happy about this arrangement; Mogar hadn't stopped staring at X-Ray since the announcement. The Mad King was currently preparing a room for X-Ray, leaving the two vigilantes alone. After about five minutes of Mogar staring at him, X-Ray rolled his eyes. "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" He snapped. Mogar just narrowed his eyes. X-Ray copied him. "You've been staring at me for hours now! What's your deal?!" Mogar growled. "Mogar doesn't trust you." He snarled. X-Ray scoffed. "The feeling is mutual. Hell, I trust the Mad King more than you." The two stared at each other until the Mad King walked in. He noticed the two heroes and groaned. He rubbed his eyes. "This better be worth it." He mumbled. He walked over to X-Ray. "Your room is ready, X-Ray. Why don't you get some sleep? It's late." X-Ray grumbled a reply and went to the room. Mad King turned to Mogar. "I need you to be nice to him." He commanded the bear. Mogar growled. "You said we'd destroy them. Not join them." Mad King sighed. "This is part of my plan. You need to be nice to X-Ray for it to work. For right now, he's our ally. Understand?" Mogar grunted. The King rolled his eyes. "Right."

Hilda was working on some tech for Vav when the blue superhero came running through the door. "Jesus, Vav! What is it?!" She exclaimed. The Brit was doubled over, out of breath. "The city.... Doesn't.... Like me...." He huffed. "They.... Throw stuff.... And say.... Rude.... Remarks...." Hilda sighed. "Great. You're an outcast now." Vav looked up at the purple haired genius. "I can barely step outside without people shunning me." Vav told her sadly, regaining his breath. "It's to be expected." Hilda sighed, shaking her head. Before Vav could reply, Rusty came through the window. "Rusty! Did you find out anything?" Hilda asked the hobo excitedly. Rusty shook his head. "Not yet. But I'll keep looking." He replied. "What are you looking for?" Vav questioned. "Where X-Ray is." Rusty told him. "So we can talk to him." Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Vav muttered, opening the door. He had to hold back a groan when he saw who it was.  
"Hello.... DragonFace." Vav said with a forced smile. Before the hero could ask how the super fan had found where he lived, he noticed he looked different. Instead of his usual cheerful grin, DragonFace looked worried. "I know I'm supposed to stay five hundred feet away." DragonFace started. "But I have some news that could help you." Vav's face went from slightly annoyed to curious. "Really?" He asked. He stepped aside, allowing the kid in. DragonFace smiled happily as he walked in his hero's home. "What is it?" DragonFace looked up at Vav. "I know the city hates you right now-" Vav groaned. "-but _I_ still don't! I think the Mad King has some evil plans! He's not called _Mad_ King for nothing! Anyway," he continued. "After the second announcement Mad King made with X-Ray, I followed them. I was able to stay in the shadows to avoid being seen. Anyway," He said again. He looked up at Vav triumphantly. "I found where the Mad King, Mogar, and X-Ray are staying!" Vav looked at DragonFace with wide eyes. "Really?!" The kid nodded. Rusty looked at him, slightly jealous. "Beginner's luck." He mumbled. "I'm still the better scavenger." Vav smiled at the small hero. "You could be a hero yet, DragonFace." The kid's face shined at his hero's praise. "Can you show us?" Hilda asked. DragonFace smiled and nodded.

X-Ray's room was plain. Just a bed, a stand next to it with a rose on it, (he found that a little weird) a dresser with no clothes in it, a TV, and an Xbox. "Eh. Whatever." X-Ray shrugged. The bed was comfortable and there were a decent amount of games. That's all that mattered. He wasn't here to vacation, after all. He was here to get back at Vav. He climbed into bed in his X-Ray suit; he didn't have any normal clothes to change into. As he tried to go to sleep, he thought about the day; Vav, his closet friend and ally, left him to fall in what they thought was hot lava, all so he could save some girl that obviously doesn't even like him back. Then he joined up with Mogar and the Mad King, his two arch-nemesises, and basically declared war on Vav.

Yep. Today could've gone better.

Just when he was about to fall asleep, he heard thumping coming from outside his window. He ignored it, and it eventually stopped. Then he heard something squeak, and he opened his eyes. He turned to the window and nearly jumped out of his suit when he saw Vav. When the blue hero stepped into the room, X-Tay growled. "What are _you_ doing here?!" He snapped. Vav looked taken aback at his hostility. "I-I..." Vav sighed. "I came to apologize." X-Ray narrowed his eyes. "For what? Leaving me to die? Choosing Ash over your best friend? I thought you said I was holding you back, anyway." Vav winced as X-Ray reminded him what he had said. "I didn't mean it..." He told the green hero. "X-Ray, do you honestly believe the Mad King wants to help you? He's crazy! He hates us, and probably has plans to kill us!" "If he wanted to kill me he could've done so today." X-Ray countered. "He could've mad it actual lava and not jello." Vav bit his lip. "Ray, your my best friend..." X-Ray tensed up when Vav used his real name. "Don't call me that." He hissed. "What? Ray?" Vav asked. X-Ray nodded. "Not when I'm in my suit, and especially not here. Besides." He turned his back to Vav. "Only my friends call me by that name. Everyone else calls me X-Ray." "But you _are_  my friend-" Vav started. "No! I'm not! Now leave, before I call for the Mad King." X-Ray threatened. Vav stood there for a minute before finally turning to the window. "And if you ever come back here, I _will_  let the Mad King know." He warned. Vav sighed and climbed out.

What X-Ray wasn't aware of, was Mogar heard every word. His room was next to X-Ray's, and on his way to his room, he stopped by the green hero's door. Because he was raised in the wild, Mogar had heightened senses. He was able to hear perfectly from behind the door. This meant he heard X-Ray's real name. "'Ray.'" The bear grumbled. He turned around and headed toward the Mad King's office.

The Mad King was working on Hilda's freeze ray. He was trying to give it multiple settings; such as a stun gun, a fire ray, or electricity. Suddenly Mogar walked in. Mad King groaned. "What is it, Mogar? I'm in the middle of something." The vigilante looked up at the King. "Mogar knows the green one's real name." He said. Mad King rose an eyebrow. "Really, now?" He put down the gadget and stood up from his work table. He walked to Mogar with his hands behind his back. "What is it?" He asked. "Ray." Mogar told him. A little disappointed, but not surprised, he didn't have his last name, the King nodded. "This is good. I'll look him up. Good work, Mogar." The bear grunted and walked out of the office. The Mad King turned and walked to his computer. He hacked into the police's files of everyone in the city, and was pleasantly surprised to find there were only two Rays living here. Looking at both files, he found the one he was looking for. "Ray Narvaez Jr." He muttered. The file had his address in it, which he took note of. He could definitely use this to his advantage.


	3. Ace to Base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the announcement (but before Mad King learns X-Ray's real name) Ash returns to Local Hap'n'ins to get a talk from her boss.  
> Meanwhile Rusty takes a swing at talking to X-Ray.
> 
> This is basically a chapter to introduce Ash.  
> (This was written(on paper) before episode 8 aired so anything similar to the episode is a coincidence)

As Ash walk to the Local Hap'n'ins building, she realized the citizens were glaring at her. She sighed as she walked into the building and went to her desk. She saw that her colleagues were staring at her as well. Some were whispering and pointing at her. She ignored them and plop down onto her chair. She started working on the City Hall piece -although it killed her inside- when her boss showed up behind her. He cleared his throat and she turned around. "Yes, sir?" She smiled at him meekly. "Samaya," he started. "Listen... You're one of our best reporters -our ace reporter in fact." Ash tilted her head. "But?" Her boss sighed. "But X-Ray has said some pretty unflattering things about you. And since he's now the Mad King's sidekick, the city basically eats out of the palm of his hand." Ash's eyes grew wide. "What?! What did he say about me?!" Her boss sighed and walked toward his office. "Follow me." He said grimly. Ash followed him inside, and he sat at his desk. Opposite of his desk was a TV. He grabbed the remote and turned it on. He rewound it, images of X-Ray and the Mad King zooming by. He stopped, then hit play.

    _"What do you have?" X-Ray stepped down from the podium and was replaced by Mad King. "Mad King! Mad King!" A reporter from some small time newspaper called. "What are you planning to do about Vav? Aren't you afraid he'll get in the way of your plans?" Mad King smirked. Instead of answering, he turned to X-Ray and said something. The mic barely picked it up. "Would you like the honors?" The ex-hero nodded and stepped back up to the podium. "The Mad King, Mogar and I have plans for Vav." He spat the name out. " he thinks he's a hero. But he is selfish. He, and that nosy, no good reporter. He wants her so bad he'd kill his best friend? Fine. She did nothing but slander us and get in the way anyway. You two really were meant for each other. So don't worry about Vav. Only Vav should worry about Vav." He smirked. "And maybe Ash." X-Ray stepped down again, and the Mad King's grin was so wide Ash thought his jaw was going to break. The Mad King replaced him and laughed. "I think that says it all. No more questions."_

The boss turned off the TV and turned to Ash. The reporter's fists were clinched tightly, and her blood was boiling. The boss sighed. "Samaya, I like you. I think you're a great reporter. Unfortunately-" He stood up and walked to her. "The city doesn't like you. They aren't that likely to read an article written by you anymore. That being said, I sadly have to fire you." Ash's eyes grew wide. "Fire me?!" She exclaimed. Her boss nodded sadly. "I really don't want to, Samaya, trust me. But I promise, if this ever goes away, you'll have your job back." Ash hung her head. "Yeah. Whatever." She sighed and walked out of the office, out of the building, and to her apartment. 

Ash threw her bag on the table and groaned. She sighed and sat on her couch. "Oh my gosh." She muttered. How did she get involved in this? X-Ray and Vav came up to her one day, complaining about an article she had written. Suddenly she was meeting Vav almost every day to discuss Mogar, who interrupts their last meeting; X-Ray and Vav track down Mogar's house, she accidentally burns it down, Vav goes to see the Mad King to get information, who is then bust out of prison by Mogar, then Mad King is made the city's crown jewel, makes Vav choose between his "sidekick and love interest", causing-

_Love interest._  The words the Mad King had used suddenly come back to her. Did Vav... Like her?  The more she thought about it the more obvious it became. The way he looked at her when they first met. How long it took for him to say something to her. Him jumping in front of her and taking the blow from the chef. Him defending her against X-Ray. 

_Him choosing her over X-Ray._

She felt like an idiot. A major idiot. How could she not have seen this beforehand?! She fumbled for her cellphone. She had to call him. Had to tell him she's sorry for not noticing. For not telling him she didn't feel the same way. For causing this. For using him for information. For getting too close. She quickly dial in his number and waited anxiously for him to pick up. But after a minute it went to voicemail.

_"Hello! You have reached the X-Ray and Vav emergency hotline!  We aren't here right now. We're probably out saving the city!" "Goddamnit Vav, don't make it so boring! Say something like; 'Hey loser, we're out saving your ass- again! If it's a real emergency, we can be reached here.'" X-Ray gave a number. "Wow, X-Ray, that's really blunt." "Yolo."_

Ash groaned and stuffed the phone in her pocket. She grabbed her purse and ran out the door. She had to get to Vav. 

Vav climbed down from X-Ray's window to meet the three eager faces below. "Was he there?!" DragonFace asked. Vav nodded grimly. "And?" Hilda pressed. Vav sighed. "He's not listening to me." Everyone's faces fell. "Do you think he'll listen to one of us?" DragonFace asked. Vav bit his lip and glanced up at the window. "I don't know... Rusty maybe." Everyone turned to the hobo. He groaned. "You're lucky I think of you two as my own children."

X-Ray was angry, so he couldn't sleep. When he heard thumping -louder than last time- he growled. He stood up and went to the window, ready to push Vav down, but he was surprised to see Rusty. "Rusty!" He exclaimed. He helped the old man in, who doubled over heaving. When he caught his breath he looked up at X-Ray and smiled. The ex-hero couldn't help but give a small smile back. He shook his head, sighing. "He'll kill you if he finds you, Rusty." He warned. Rusty smirked. "What's that thing you always say? Yolo?" X-Ray chuckled. "So I guess Vav sent you up here to talk to me?" Rusty nodded. X-Ray rolled his eyes. "Rusty, believe it or not, I think this is the best place for me. Vav doesn't care about me-" "But planning revenge on him with the Mad King?!" Rusty countered. "Even if you don't want to, which I want to believe you don't, the Mad King might kill Vav!" X-Ray bit his lip. "And after Vav? What if he goes after Hilda? Or me?" X-Ray looked away. "All of us helped in the Mad King's defeat. He wants to hurt us all. He's using you." X-Ray sighed. "I don't want to hurt you, Rusty." He confirmed. "I don't want Hilda hurt either. But Vav..." Rusty saw something flash through his eyes that looked like... Hurt? Maybe even hate? "I want Vav and Ash to pay." He snarled. "Not die, per say... Just feel the pain of being left alone." At this Rusty's eyes grew wide. "X-Ray, he's sorry! He feels really bad. He cares about you. We all do." Rusty thought he saw happiness in X-Ray's eyes, but it was gone before he was sure. "I'm sorry, Rusty. I think you should go." Rusty opened his mouth to reply, but X-Ray cut him off. "I'll try to keep you and Hilda out of the plans." Rusty sighed in defeat and started climbing out. Before he climbed out all the way, he said, "Be careful, Ray." With that, he left. X-Ray peered out the window to see Rusty meet up with Hilda, Vav and... DragonFace? X-Ray chuckled. "They miss me so much they got the twerp to replace me." He rolled his eyes, closed the window, then got into bed.

"Vav! Vav!" Ash was banging on the superhero's door. "Vav, I need to talk to you!" No response. Ash sighed and sat in front of the door, her head in her hands.  
"Ash?!" Vav's surprised voice made Ash spring up. "Vav!" She ran over to him. "Ash, are you ok? What's wrong?" Vav asked worriedly. Ash bit her lip. "Vav, I'm so sorry!" She blurted out. Vav looked confused. "What? What are you on about, Ash?" Ash started to cry. "I'm sorry, Vav. I didn't realize you liked me. I was so dumb. I should've seen it." Vav was taken aback. "Ash-" He started. "I-I don't feel the same... I'm sorry." She interrupted him. " if I had noticed you liked me and told you I didn't feel the same, then you would've chosen X-Ray. You guys wouldn't have broken up... It's my fault..." Vav's shock wore off and he hugged Ash, trying to comfort her. "It's not your fault, Ash." He said firmly. "But it is, Vav." She insisted. "I was so insistent on getting the 'big story' that I didn't see people were in danger. I burned down Mogar's house! Just because I followed you for a story! And if I hadn't gotten so close to you, he couldn't have used me in the first place. It's all my fault." Vav looked at her in disbelief. "Ash." He said caringly. "It is not your fault. It's mine. You didn't purposely burn down his house. You and I got close because we are friends. It was my decision to give you the first of the Mogar information all of that time ago. I should've told you I liked you. But it isn't your fault. Your a reporter. It's your job." Ash sniffed. "Was..." Vav took a step back. "B-beg your pardon?" Ash sighed. "I was fired..." Vav's eyes grew wide. "What!? Why?!" "Because of the things X-Ray said about me. The city now hates me and my boss is afraid they won't read any article I write." Vav clenched his fists. "God damnit, X-Ray." He growled. They were silent for a while, until DragonFace said, "Should we go inside or..." Everyone just nodded and quietly shuffled inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Life.  
> But yeah, this was written before episode 8 aired, so the fact she was fired(even though she quit in the show) is a coincidence. I haven't uploaded it until now cause of the aforementioned "life".  
> The next chapter probably won't be up for a while. I haven't even written it yet. :/ 
> 
> Yeah but that Episode 8, doe?


	4. The One in the Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ACTUAL SPOLIERS FOR EPISODE 8  
> Mogar gets impatient on waiting for Mad King to keep his end of the deal, and learns what his real plan is.  
> X-Ray goes on a little spy mission.  
> Ash is in the wrong place at the wrong time... Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So season finale... Anyone else's heart feel empty?

The next day, Mad King, Mogar and X-Ray went over to Monarch Labs; Mad King in his office to take care of business, Mogar in the make-shift gym that had been made for him, and X-Ray in a room playing video games. After a while Mogar growled and stopped attacking the punching bag he had been punching. He left the gym and headed to Mad King's office. He slammed open the door.

"Mogar would like several words." He growled. "Good afternoon." The Mad King smiled. "Mogar has done all that was asked of him; got Mad King out of prison, helped destroy the two meddlers, and protected the city! It is time for Mad King to make good on his promise." The Mad King grinned at Mogar. "I told you Mogar, just a little bit longer. Patience! You have to see the big picture, like I do." Mogar glared at him. "Mogar sees clear as crystal. Mad King is stalling." Mad King stood up from his desk, frowning. "If it weren't for  _me_ you'd be homeless, and without a clue as to how to find your mommy. You should be counting your blessings." "Mogar can not count. Mogar can only fight. And smash." Mogar hit his fists together in emphasis. Mad King walked over to him and threw his arm over his shoulder. "Which is exactly why you need me. We make an excellent team, Mogar. I'd hate for you to do something to ruin that." The last sentence had a tint of danger to it. "Without Mother, Mogar will run out of strength. There is no more time." Mogar insisted. "No need to fret. You're safe with me. As I said, just a little bit longer. Then you'll get what you want." Mogar squinted at him. "Mogar hopes, for Mad King's sake, that you are correct." He walked out of the villian's office. "Give those 'Hooked on Phonics' tapes a try while you wait." Mad King chuckled. Mogar passed by a man headed to Mad King's office. The bear man hid behind a wall and listened to the connversation. "Ah, Mr. Garofalo, right on time!" The Mad King said, smiling. "Who's the Teddy Ruxpin wanna-be?" The man asked. "Just another pawn in this grand chess game of ours. Come." The Mad King replied, leading him inside. Mogar growled. There was something more going on. Maybe if he checked the labs...

 

X-Ray had grown bored of the small selection of games he had been given, and had decided to spy on Mogar. He followed the bear man to Mad King's office-though he didn't hear what was said-then followed him to Hilda's old lab. Before he followed him inside, X-Ray heard someone coming, and hid behind a corner. He was surprised-though in hindsight he really shouldn't have been-to see Mad King with the Chef and that Tony asshole that had punched him. X-Ray rubbed his eye. "Dick." He muttered. He watched the trio walk into the labs. The walls were thick, so again he couldn't hear what was said. About five minutes later the three stepped out. "Are you sure this was the best course of action?" The Chef asked. Mad King chuckled. X-Ray noticed he was carrying Mogar's sword. He was surprised he could carry it. "He has used up his usefulness." He said with a smirk. "He was a key ingredient, but I can no longer use his protection now that he knows. He  _can_ be used another way, however." He laughed maniacally as the trio walked away. "Well shit." X-Ray muttered. He waited a few minutes before he walked into the lab. "Mogar?" He called quietly. "Where are you, fuckface?" There was silence for a moment. "Green one?" X-Ray rolled his eyes. "It's X-Ray. Jesus, you should know my name by now. Where the fuck are you?" Mogar growled. "In the floor." X-Ray sighed. "Of course. This guy has a fetish for holes. What do I have to do to open it?" "There is a button. By the door, I think." X-Ray made his way to the doorway. Next to it was a panel on the wall with three buttons. "There are three buttons. Which one do I push?" He asked the trapped man. No answer. X-Ray rolled his eyes. "I'll push the top one then, fuck you to." He pushed the first button, and thankfully the trap door slid open. X-Ray walked over to the now opened trapped door and stopped dead. He burst out laughing. "W-why are you in there with a  _cow?!_ " Mogar narrowed his eyes. "This is Mogar's mother." He growled. X-Ray stopped laughing for a moment, looking from the cow, to Mogar, and back to the cow. He laughed even harder than before. "Y-your mother is a.... Is a  _cow?!_ " Mogar growled. "Help Mogar and Mother out." He snapped. X-Ray wiped his eyes as he stopped laughing. "Ok... Ok. Can't you just leap out? I mean, you can leap buildings." "Mogar is weak... But he will try." Mogar crouched and leaped, but couldn't reach the ledge. X-Ray sighed. "Ok, fine. I'll find something for you to use to climb out. You unhook your..." X-Ray snorted. "Mother." Mogar rolled his eyes and carefully unhooked the equipment from his mom. "There you go, Mother." He said soothingly. X-Ray raised an eyebrow, surprised at Mogar's gentleness. "The green one... X-Ray will help us." X-Ray smiled slightly. "You're still an asshole." Mogar chuckled. "Mogar thinks you are one as well." X-Ray narrowed his eyes. "But the Mad King needs to burn in hell." "Oh, I'm on my way, Ray." X-Ray stiffened when he heard the Mad King's voice. He whipped around to see him in the doorway. "You!" He hissed. Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized what he had been called. "Wh-how do you know my name?" The Mad King laughed. "That would be thanks to Mogar." X-Ray's gaze shifted to the hole. "How did  _he_ learn my name?" He asked. "Mogar heard you talking to the blue one." The bear man said quietly. Mad King raised an eyebrow. "Vav? This I was unaware of." He smirked. "You talked to Vav?" X-Ray looked away sadly. "I... told him I was better here... I said I wasn't his friend..." He bowed his head. "God damn it... You tricked me..." X-Ray clenched his fists and glared at Mad King, the anger showing in his eyes. "You tricked me!" The Mad King laughed maniacally. "Oh, poor, simple minded Ray." X-Ray narrowed his eyes at the use of his name. "Did you honestly think I was going to help you?" X-Ray sucked in a breath when Mad King repeated Vav's statement. The maniac took a few steps toward X-Ray, while the hero backed away and his hand shot up to his glasses. "Take one more step and I'll fry you, asshole!" he threatened. Mad King just smirked and continued to walk towards the hero. "I warned you!" X-Ray exclaimed as he shot a beam at the mad man. The Mad King took his crown and reflected the blast, it instead hitting the wall. X-Ray growled. "Cheater." Mad King laughed. "What did you expect?" He threw the crown at X-Ray, hitting him in the head before he could dodge. X-Ray fell to the floor. "Fuck..." He muttered as the Mad King walked towards him. He grabbed the hero by the hair and pulled him up to his eye level. He tssked in mock disappointment. "Poor Ray." He shook his head with a smirk. "Just like Mogar, we could have done so much if you had just kept to yourself. We could've destroyed Vav. I could've made you so much stronger." The Mad King shrugged. "Oh well." He threw X-Ray, and the hero skid across the floor, sliding to a stop mere feet from the hole. X-Ray tried to stand up, but the Mad King kicked him in the side, knocking him in the hole. He landed beside Mogar with a thud. He looked up to see the Mad King staring down at him, smirking. "I am quite disappointed this is how it has to be. But now all I have to worry about is Vav." He laughed loudly. "Which means I have nothing to worry about." He walked away from the hole, the trap door closing behind him.

 

It took Mad King a few days to decide how he was going to get rid of Vav. Then it hit him; why not bring back the thing that started this all? The Lava Trap. With real lava this time.

Mad King snuck around X-Ray's house-where Vav, Hilda, and Rusty were all living-and watched through the window as Vav left Ash, who had come to visit, alone; Hilda and Rusty had left earlier. After a minute, Mad King snuck through the window that was in the living room. Ash was looking at the Evidence Wall, and didn't see him.

"Hello." The Mad King said. Ash jumped and turned around, eyes widening when she saw him. "Holy shit!" She exclaimed, backing up. Mad King laughed. "It's good to see you as well." Ash hit a wall. She looked up at him. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded. Mad King smirked and walked towards the ex-reporter. He stopped when he was towering over her. "You're smart. I think you can guess." Ash gasped and tried to duck around the mad man. He just laughed and grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" Ash screamed. Mad King just laughed even more. "I'm afraid you are too far in this, Ash." Ash growled and pulled at her arm. "Go to hell." She snarled. Mad King chuckled. "Funny. Ray said the same thing." Ash looked up at him, confused. "Ray?" Mad King smirked. "Oh, _you_ don't even know their real names?" He barked put a laugh. "That's amazing." Ash narrowed her eyes. "They wanted to keep me safe." She snapped. Mad King grinned. "Of course. Now come on. Don't make this harder then it has to be." Ash ignored him and tried to hit him. He grabbed her other arm. He smirked. "If that's what you want." He let go of one of her arms and quickly took off his crown and hit her, knocking her out. He chuckled, pulled a note from his pocket, and placed it on the couch. He then picked up Ash, and left.

 

Vav returned before Rusty or Hilda did, and almost immediately noticed the note. Raising an eyebrow, he picked it up and read it. His eyes widened. "No..." He dropped the note and texted Hilda and Rusty.

_Get. Here. NOW._

 

_Dear Vav,_

_I wish to meet with you at Monarch Labs, in Hilda's old lab. In order for me to be sure you will come, I have your reporter friend. You have 24 hours before I grow impatient._ _You may want to hurry. Oh, and please come alone._

_Mad King_

Beside the name was a stamp of a cracked crown. "He has Ash!" Vav exclaimed. "X-Ray..." Rusty muttered. "He wanted to hurt you both... This could be partly his doing." Vav crumpled the paper. "It doesn't matter. I'm going right now." He started to leave but DragonFace, who had followed Rusty, pulled on his arm. "It could be a trap!" He warned. Vav sighed. "I know it's a bloody trap, DragonFace. That's why he wants me to come alone. But you guys know where I am. If I'm not back in three hours, come get me." The three nodded reluctantly, and Vav ran out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was made after Episode 7 Season 2. It's my predictions for Episode 8 and further. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
